1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to observations of a wide variety of objects using an electro-optical sensor system. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of a staring sensor for real-time observations of objects, particularly forest fires and activities related to fighting the fire, detecting missile threats and detecting perimeter intruders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acquisition sensors presently proposed to cover wide areas are, generally, scanning sensors. These sensors scan the field of regard very slowly to assure sensitivity. The scanning revisit time to detect distant low intensity targets can run to several minutes.
Particularly with respect to forest fires, some sensors are aircraft based in their use. They can relay the fire position for short periods of time but logistically and economically these aircraft cannot be used for repeated scans of the fire. The detection of land forms and relatively low level man-made objects (e.g. fire trucks) or natural objects (e.g. animals) in the presence of a fire by existing systems has not been accomplished. When a precise reference must be made between one element of the fire fighting team and the fire, a sensor which relies on a separate, uncalibrated spatial reference system can falsely provide distances between the observed features. The geodetic location of a moving fire relative to a crew requires precise knowledge of the relative positions. Smoke and emotions of the moment can mask life threatening situations. When an aircraft is dropping retardant on a fire, the smoke and rapidly changing geography and fire scene can make the approach and departure extremely hazardous.